


不要打扰天使读书

by Vickyzwy



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: *双性恶魔，恶魔右位*女装（丝袜高跟鞋）*食物play*口交





	不要打扰天使读书

许多年来，古董书商们投入了大量的茶余饭后时间，来讨论那个在古董书经销商中间风靡一时的问题：有几个人可以在亚兹拉菲尔读书时打扰他。

人类很难打扰到天使，亚兹拉菲尔在为自己创造一个完美而安静的读书空间这个问题上，向来不吝惜奇迹的消耗。所以，答案是零。

但如果把前提换成恶魔的话，再假设这个恶魔是爬行纲蛇亚目的某位时尚先生，那么答案是简简单单的一。

克鲁利可以，而且他热衷于把天使从圣经，预言书和大部头的晦涩文学作品中叫醒，并因为天使对他的无可奈何与纵容恃宠而骄。

不过这次他好像做得有些过分了。

***  
“天使？”懒洋洋上挑的尾音穿过两摞金色书脊的旧书，暧昧地摩梭着亚兹拉菲尔的耳膜。“我有些东西想给你看。”

天使没有抬头，他扶了扶架在鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜，把手中的书翻到下一页。“不是现在，亲爱的。可以等我一下吗？”

浮士德才刚刚窥见地神，连瓦格纳都尚未出场。天使捏了捏精装书的纸质外壳，打定主意要在今晚把这本书读完。恶魔和天使都不需要睡觉，有的是时间可以仔细研讨克鲁利带来的新鲜玩意儿，但不是现在。

“我愿能攀上峰顶，笼着你那柔媚的明光。”鞋跟敲击地面的哒哒声裹挟着一行本该严肃的诗，猫一样地轻轻蹭着亚兹拉菲尔的心，用轻佻的语气试图把他的手从书页旁拨弄开。“摆脱开一切知识的瘴雾，让你的清露沐我以健康。”

“《浮士德》？认真的吗，天使？”被主人挂在领口的墨镜尽职尽责地把本就开到锁骨下的衣领拉得更低。克鲁利毫不在乎地挑眉，嘴角微微撇着，露出一点极具恶魔特色的小尖牙。他踩着懒散的步子走到天使的桌子旁边，一扭胯，把自己塞进天使和桌子上书堆的缝隙里。

“无意冒犯，只是单纯好奇而已。”恶魔双手撑着书桌，两条腿交叠着，蛇样地伸了伸，然后摆了个舒服的姿势，扭过头去问还在尝试把注意力集中到书中的天使。“我还以为你对人类臆想中的上帝与恶魔没有多大兴趣呢。”

“我不能否认人类在创作方面的才能。”亚兹拉菲尔叹了口气。“你呢？我以为你说过不喜欢读书的。”

“我确实没有看书，”恶魔发现了被天使放在书旁的一小碟草莓，他捻起一粒，仔细打量着这颗水润甜美的小巧水果。“我只是在寻找答案，顺便消磨一下时间。”

亚兹拉菲尔终于放弃了继续读下去的想法，他抬起头，想去拿那杯被自己忽视了太久的热可可，却被身边的恶魔吓了一跳。

他知道克鲁利想让自己看的是什么了。

红发恶魔两条修长的腿叠在一起，懒洋洋地荡着。上身还是套着那件半敞怀的黑西装，下身却只穿了一条女式的渔网丝袜，脚上勾着一双黑色蛇皮高跟鞋。这条蛇瘦得很，但该有肉的地方却尽显丰腴。挺翘的臀被渔网袜少得可怜的布料堪堪拢住，嫩白的臀肉从黑色的丝网里挤出来，他用胳膊撑着上身，屁股在桌子上有意无意地蹭了蹭，想让天使看得更清楚。

“克鲁利……”亚兹拉菲尔缩回了伸向杯子的手，有些拘谨地朝椅背靠了靠。

恶魔倒是毫不在意，他抬起线条流畅优美的小腿，轻轻地把脚搭在了天使的大腿上，用鞋尖磨蹭着天使两腿中间正缓缓苏醒的东西。岔开的双腿让亚兹拉菲尔能更清晰地看见他的腿间风光——腿根处丝袜的网格欲盖弥彰地拢着恶魔鼓鼓的阴唇，有几根细丝甚至磨蹭着肥厚的肉瓣，把穴口蹭得泛红。

“我如今不将你递与旁人，不想借画面来卖弄机敏。”克鲁利摆弄着手指间的草莓，呓语似的低声呢喃。他用手指扣弄着草莓鲜嫩的果肉，小心翼翼地把中指塞进小果的根蒂处。修长细白的指尖旋着，浅浅地探进一个指节，摩梭挤压着果实肥厚多汁的内里。草莓淡红色的汁液顺着他的指尖滴下，淌进他岔开的指缝里。

“只给你斟满绛色的汁液，这汁液使人极易醺沉。我所挑选，我所珍藏……”分叉的软舌沿着指缝的粘腻反复舔弄，从指根一直吮吸到指尖，然后用嘴唇包裹着牙齿，含住了自己的中指，一点点吞咽，直到草莓丰沛的汁液在他的喉咙炸开，恶魔才囫囵地整颗吞下。

“蛇都是这样吃东西的。”克鲁利眯起金黄的蛇瞳，抬起手漫不经心地吮吸自己指缝里残余的蜜汁。“整个吞下去。无论多大，我都吃得下。”

恶魔一条腿压着天使的腿根，另一条腿悠悠搭搭地晃着，阴唇原本紧闭的窄缝随着他的动作一张一合。“喂，天使，你不会不知道该做什么吧。”他撇着嘴笑了，分叉的舌尖微微探出一点。“不过没关系，我可以教……”

最后一个字被克鲁利诧异地吞进了肚子，因为天使抬起手，轻轻地按在了他的腿间，从容且轻柔地一根根撕开连接丝袜的细丝，让他的柔软部位暴露无遗。暖融融的手掌贴上了他的阴唇，拇指按揉着探出头来的小小阴蒂，中指强硬地往湿润的小缝里塞进了一个指节。

“啊，克鲁利，太抱歉了。”天使的五官别扭地纠结起来，嘴唇抿了抿，但手指却在恶魔的肉穴里蜷起来旋了一圈。“我不知道这样做合不合适。”

恶魔咬着牙，把绵长舒适的呻吟锁在喉咙里，“你怎么这么多话。”他看到天使的眉头微微皱了起来，但还是从牙缝里挤出了下一句。“不会就直说好了。”

克鲁利经常会因为他的快言快语吃瘪，但这是第一次被折腾得尽失恶魔脸面。

他疑惑地看着天使拿起了一颗草莓，“现在可不是吃草莓的时候，天使……”亚兹拉斐尔抬起头看了他一眼，把草莓放进嘴里用唾液润湿，“现在不是吃草莓的时候吗？”他的声音因为重新埋下头去而显得微闷，动作却坚定又熟练。

他把恶魔修长的腿架到肩头，在自己一低头就能吮到肉穴的位置。然后捻着那粒湿润的草莓，一点点塞进了蠕动吞咽着的肉穴里。

“你们蛇都是这么吃东西的？整个吞下去？”亚兹拉斐尔的声音带上了些许戏谑。“那，别嚼碎它们，记得整个吞到底。”

剩下的小半碟草莓一个不剩地被克鲁利的肉穴吃下，挤挤挨挨的小果在他的窄穴内挤着，多籽的果皮磨蹭着敏感的肉壁，激起一阵阵的麻痒。恶魔一只手捂着小腹，另一只手指尖死死掐着此刻并不那么天使的亚兹拉斐尔的肩膀，呻吟声都微微打了颤。他努力放松自己的肉穴，想听话地保护好自己穴里如同小小蛇卵样的草莓，但饥渴的穴肉不愿放过任何塞进来的东西。

亚兹拉斐尔用手指轻轻剥开恶魔的阴唇，看着鲜嫩的蚝肉蠕动着滴下掺着粘腻淫水的淡粉色草莓汁液。“亲爱的，”天使的声音里带着愉悦和隐忍，“你看上去可真甜。”

克鲁利涨红了脸，反驳的话却被天使的动作噎住，变成了悠长拔高了的呻吟。

亚兹拉斐尔低下头，用自己温热的唇吻住恶魔滴着甜水的下体，把舌头探进穴口，吮吸剐蹭着蠕动的穴肉。被刺激的穴道收缩得更紧，顺着小缝淌出的草莓汁被亚兹拉斐尔卷入口中。他用牙齿小心地叼住一瓣鲜嫩的阴唇，轻轻地研磨，再用舌尖反复舔弄安慰。灵巧的舌头舔舐着恶魔被折磨得有些发红的穴口，认真仔细得仿佛在品味世界上最美味的甜点。恶魔已经被快感淹没，他双腿夹紧了天使的脖子，肌肉紧绷，快速地挺腰把自己往亚兹拉斐尔的嘴里送，最后肉穴在已经变了调的呻吟里痉挛着喷出一股混着草莓汁液的蜜汁，被丝袜拢住的阴茎也射出一股白色浓浆，星星点点地溅在了自己的黑色西装上。

“天使……”克鲁利喘息着，几乎要瘫倒在亚兹拉斐尔的桌子上。“天使……”

原本神气活现的克鲁利现在软的像一条橡胶蛇玩具。他半卧在亚兹拉斐尔的桌子上，大张着嘴拼命往肺里吞咽空气，连一句话都说不全，像濒死中求救的鱼。一只高跟鞋已经在挣扎中掉了，另一只被他勉强勾在脚尖，原本就被天使扯破的丝袜在他的挣扎扭动中被撕扯得更彻底。恶魔的双腿大张着，腿间的肉穴被吮得红肿，小缝微微翕张着淌下粘腻的粉红色蜜汁。草莓还塞在他贪婪蠕动着的肉穴里，随着穴肉的收缩被挤出汁水。

“天使……帮我弄出来……”恶魔的声音不再带着自信满满的魅惑，他的声带微微颤着，伸出手去抠弄自己的肉穴，想把穴里的草莓果肉弄出来。“求你了，帮帮我……”他已经忘记了可以轻易地用奇迹清理自己，只想着用虚软的手指勾着亚兹拉斐尔的领结，哀哀地祈求。

“亲爱的，等一下，等一下就好。”克鲁利惊恐地看着嘴唇上还带着自己淫液的亚兹拉斐尔站起来，解开了裤子。有那么一瞬间，他想要变成蛇转身逃跑，逃离这个丢脸的地方，回到家紧紧蜷起来，缓解一下被一个天使折腾得又哭又叫的难堪心情。但肉穴会被更大的东西填满这个想法让他最终咬着嘴唇把腿分得更开，甚至乖乖抱起了自己的双腿，把淌着水的穴口展示给亚兹拉斐尔。

天堂的身体配给一向极尽完美，亚兹拉斐尔的男性躯体有着一根形状和尺寸都极其优益的漂亮阴茎。而现在，这根青筋暴起的大东西就要被蛇整个吞下去了——就像克鲁利自己说的那样，他吃得下。

与天使温柔的语气截然相反，他直挺挺地捅进了克鲁利微张的穴，全然不在乎恶魔在他的背上难耐地抓挠，抽插凶狠得像要把囊袋也塞进去。

“万汇交织而成一体？”克鲁利大张着嘴喘息，喉咙里高了几调的淫荡呻吟几乎能盖过肉体拍击的啪啪声和抽插时咕叽咕叽的水声，快感的海洋卷席着他，他翻着白眼，在欲海中艰难地夺取自己的呼吸，却忽然听到天使压低了声音在耳边念起他自作聪明用来挑逗天使的诗句。“嗯……此一在彼一中鼓动生息……”亚兹拉斐尔更深地把自己楔入恶魔的身体，紧紧地抱着克鲁利，几乎把恶魔柔韧的身体弯折。他贴着红发恶魔的耳边低语，伸出舌头描摹恶魔形状标志的耳廓，含住小巧却肉感十足的耳垂吮吸舔咬，任凭恶魔撕扯抓挠着自己的米白色西服。

草莓被侵入到肉穴凶狠碾压的肉棒挤碎，随着抽插溅出粉红色的汁水，顺着贪婪吞咽的肉穴窄缝淌下来，滴到桌子上。亚兹拉斐尔引着恶魔已经被肏得无力抬起的手，摸向两人的连接处，沾了沾穴口的蜜汁，喂到克鲁利的嘴里。

恶魔已经在欲海中沉溺，分叉的灵巧舌尖缠上了自己的手指，听话地把指尖沾着的淫液舔食干净。

“甜吗？”亚兹拉斐尔纯洁如蓝宝石样的眼睛愉悦地注视着克鲁利，仿佛只是在和他分享甜品店的新品蛋糕，但下身的动作却没有丝毫迟疑。

恶魔的眼睛已经被快感晕染得开始失焦，涎液顺着他只顾吟哦的唇角滴下。他艰难地弹动舌头，回答亚兹拉斐尔的问话。

天使舒展开眉头，眼角的笑纹像微风时湖面的粼粼微光，圣洁而纯真。“这是你自己流的甜水，被我肏出来的蜜汁。”亚兹拉斐尔笑着教已经迷蒙了的恶魔说淫荡的荤话，教他承认自己的肉穴被天使折磨，却甘之如饴地流着丰沛的汁水。

恶魔无意识地重复着亚兹拉斐尔的话，然后夹着天使的腰又一次痉挛着高潮了。

“还想吃吗？”亚兹拉斐尔抽出自己仍然硬挺着的阴茎，把已经无力挣扎的克鲁利翻过身来，摆成跪趴在桌上的姿势。恶魔双腿微微颤着，撕碎了的丝袜已经被他肉穴里淌出的淫水浸透，湿淋淋地黏在他的腿上。天使温柔地梳理着恶魔因为在欲海中翻腾而有些凌乱的红发，满意地看着这条蛇伸出舌头，贪婪而急切地舔上了自己的阴茎。

“乖男孩。”他摸了摸恶魔的头发，低声夸赞道。


End file.
